GenderBlender
by Kmbrun
Summary: Hello. This is my first attempt at a GenderBlend. Both of our heroes get a gender switch, and more. I have used a hefty amount of stereotypes. Please be warned. Let me know what you think. Read, like, review, etc.


Author Note:

Firstly: **Disclaimer** for I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Secondly: **Warning** for this is **super stereotyped**! Please I mean no offence xx Also: I hope I have my information on Trans right. I am very much a cis white girl. Was fun doing a bit of research though. I took the approach of "The Transgender" as I wanted to do a genderblend but I like having a reason.

 _ **Special Thanks to aemelia113.**_ Without whom you wouldn't get this story. It was mostly written but then I read her stories and got inspired to finish and post this. She has given me permission to use some of her ideas, so if you see similarities then its ok.

* * *

The first Ladybug and Chat Noir heard of "The Transgender" was on the 5 o'clock news. No screams had predated their arrival. In fact they didn't even know when they had been akumatised. But by the looks of it, mischief had been had for most of the day.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Hi, I'm Nadia Chamack and tonight I'm joined by an akuma who wants to talk to everyone about an issue that's been bothering him.. er her? Wait I'm confused..." Nadia shook her head and the camera widened to her guest.

"Don't worry Nadia, the correct pronouns for me are they, them or theirs. I forgive you as not everyone seems to know that there are more than two genders and how to refer to them. A lot of people know only of the most common: she, her or hers for the ladies and he, him or his for the guys. But what if a person does not associate with the pronoun the majority of the world has given them? Well I am The Transgender," they then looked into the camera so Nadia knew they weren't just talking to her but to the wider audience, "and I want you to be informed so that you stop disrespecting and dismissing one's gender and choice of pronoun!"

The Transgender was androgynous in every way. Knee high combat boots adorned their feet, the lace up effect and the chains crossing over were both for effect as these boots had a hidden zip. Dark navy jeans with six chains of varying lengths so you could see them one on top of the other like a flag attached to two of the belt hooks on the left. On the top they wore a button up shirt, a rather loose dark one. The coat was reminiscent of the one Seto Kaiba wears in Yu-Gi-Oh. Short ruffled hair looked good on them but whether it was gelled to look that way or simply bed hair was a mystery.

Nadia was taking the impromptu interview in her professional stride, "So just how many different pronouns are there? Three?"

"Oh no, theres loads! As well as the ones mentioned already there is also ve, ver or vis and ey, em or eir and many more"

"So how do you know which pronoun to use if there are so many?" Nadia raised an eyebrow

"Why excellent question! You simply ask them: 'What pronouns do you use?'" The Transgender smiled, "It can feel awkward at first, but it is not half as awkward as making a hurtful assumption."

"And what if one makes a mistake?"

"First of all: apologise. We are all human after all! If you realise straight away just say 'sorry I meant' and say the correct one. If you realise your mistake after the fact, apologise in private and move on. If you can't remember which one, ask them like so: 'Can you remind me what pronouns you use?'"

"I'm glad that's all cleared up, and I owe you an apology for earlier don't I?"

"Apology accepted." said The Transgender before moving on to their next topic, "Now you're probably wondering how I got Hawkmoth's attention..."

"Why yes actually."

"I've been angered by the inequality of the world and the lack of support for change! I saw the butterfly coming my way and accepted it, after a friendly chat with Hawkmoth. I didn't want to simply go after Ladybug and Chat Noir, I want to teach the world a lesson. He agreed with my terms and here we are. You see theres discrimination everywhere and it affects all! Even you Nadia."

"How so?"

"If we just talk about gender inequality you have faired better than most: You got a great education. You manage to be a single parent. I don't know all your circumstances but I presume that you weren't forced to marry or stay married. You can drive. You can do so much more than many other women. But: Do you have car insurance? -Its certainly not at the same rate as men in your same situation. Do you get cat-called in the street? Or perhaps a lack of cat calling? How does it make you feel? A pay check? On average a man is paid 77% more than you. How hard did you have to work to get to where you are now? Did you have any men soaring high above you? Being a mum who works, what must people have said to you in the beginning?"

"... even after you have said all this.. change isn't easy to come across now is it?" you could tell that memories had been stirred, she couldn't fully say none of it had happened to her or those she knew.

"Aha! But thats exactly what I asked Hawkmoth for." The Transgender got up from the sofa and walked over to Nadia. "Lets hug and hope for change shall we?" They didn't wait for Nadia to get up though and wrapped her in an awkward looking hug. They sat back down and waited for her reaction. The camera focused on the news-reporter and subtle changes were soon noticed. Her chest flattened and her figure filled out from curvy to more streamlined.

"What, what have you done to me?" a more noticeable change was that Nadia had a much deeper voice than before.

"Why I'm showing you the benefits of the opposite gender than you've been (biologically) before. You my dear, are now a man. For I asked to be given the power to change people and allow them to experience all the pros and cons of it. All in the hope that afterwards there will be less unwarranted cat calling, gender stereotyping and discrimination." The Transgender looked Nadia up and down, "Lets give you a wardrobe change to match your new look." It was true that what was body fitting to the curvy waist was now rather tight. And the top that had a fashionable slit in the middle towards the cleavage now looked like a 80's nightmare on the now masculine body. They clicked their fingers and the outfit morphed into a navy suit. The tie was the same lilac colour as the old top.

"Why have you done this?"

"Because you can not disagree that discrimination exists. In every part of human society! It is not just women who get it, men can not like anything that is classed as feminine without bullying and repercussions. Make-up. Flowers. Clothing. Even the way they raise a child!"

"Surely not all are affected by discrimination?"

"Take a look at your pay check. See the difference a man gets as opposed to a woman."

Nadia clicked on their smartphone and their eyes widened.

The Transgender continued to explain, "What I have given you is a trial per se. Live the life of the other gender. You will have all the benefits and disadvantages that gender gives you. This should last for a few months so that you all can open your eyes to the truth of discrimination. I see no reason why Ladybug's 'miraculous cure' will revert the change, no harm has come to you after all. You have a decision to make in this time though: what pronoun do you want? Also, will you keep the name Nadia or will you change it?"

The news-reporter accepted the change with professionalism and said,"When my parents were choosing a name for me they said Nadia if I was a girl and Nadeem if I was a boy. And I think I will choose he, him or his for pronouns."

"An excellent name and a fantastic choice!" The Transgender stood up, "So if anyone else wants to have a change or to persuade someone else to have it, feel free to come to the news-station. I will be more than happy to oblige. Any changes to your looks or muscle mass is completely random though, so no requests for a certain image."

* * *

Ladybug stood on the top of her balcony, her Yo-yo in her hand. "You saw the news Chat?" She had phoned her partner who had picked up pretty quick.

"Of course. Wanna race MiLady?"

"You're on!" Ladybug smirked. She set off running along the roof tops of Paris. When she got there she saw a lone figure resting on the edge of an adjacent building, his tail lazily hanging down.

"What took you so long Bugaboo?" Chat smiled at his partner, "Or purrhaps I was somewhat closer than you?"

"Yeah lets go with that." Ladybug said, catching her breath after the mad dash.

They dropped down to street level together and sauntered over to the news-station the akuma had taken over. Civilians spotted them almost instantly yet they didn't get their usual greeting they had become used to. In fact they were blocking the heroes!

"No! Go away!"

"Let us be changed first!"

"The Transgender is making a difference, lets keep them like this!"

Of course some were desperate for the heroes too, but those cries were coming from some captives who were being dragged to be changed.

"Please! Don't let it change us!"

"I don't wanna be a man!"

"Help!"

A crowd of people were simply wandering around. They were mostly looking in mirrors admiring themselves. They had evidently been willingly changed and were discussing the things the Akuma had been talking about.

A final smaller group was looking pretty dejected sat on the floor. Some had broken into tears. Some on their phones. This group had resisted the change. This group definitely did not want it and still didn't. They were probably hoping for Ladybug to come and cure them.

"Wait, is that Alya?!" Ladybug halted Chat Noir to point out a familiar scene of someone darting around animately, smartphone in their hands taking in the scene and interviewing as many as possible.

"Er no. Not quite Bugaboo.." Chat Noir was the first to spot the slight differences with his superior vision.

The orange chequered shirt that was normally buttoned closed was open and flapping in the small gusts of air. A plain white T-shirt was now clearly visible. The hair which was wild, long and untameable was now only just covering the ears. Trademark wide grin and glasses still there.

* * *

"So now what?" Chat looked at his partner hoping she had a plan like usual. They had tried to get inside, really they had. But being the heroes they were they just couldn't find it in themselves to attack the civilians standing in their way. The crowd wasn't under the sway of the akuma or hawkmoth, they were there because they wanted to be.

"I honestly don't know Chatton. I can't see a way in. The normal routes of door, windows and roof are all blocked." A human barrier had been formed at every possible route when the crowd (that wanted to be there) realised that the heroes were there to do their duty. "I don't want to just wait them out though. Its true that this akuma is different to all the rest as they aren't hurting anyone, but its not right that this change is forced upon people." Ladybug sighed, at a loss.

"Hey Ladybug! Chat Noir! Can I interview you?!" a deeper yet still familiar voice called to them. The heroes shared a look and shrugged. Why not. They leapt down to join the young reporter who immediately held out a hand to be shook in greeting, "Hello! I'll take a leaf from The Transgender's book and introduce myself and my pronouns first. My name is Alan, formally Alya. And my pronouns are he, him or his."

"Hello Alan, I'll try and remember your new name." Ladybug nearly (nearly) stumbled and said Alya, it was close...

"What was it like? The change?" Chat asked.

"Oh? Would you like to be a woman for a while?" Alan was in full reporter mode.

"Not really," Chat said with a shrug, "It would complicate my civilian life too much. Lets just say cats are curious by nature."

"So tell me, how would it complicate your civilian life? Do you have a lady in your life?" Alan pried.

"The only lady for me is Ladybug, if she would have me." Chat winked at his partner.

"Stop fooling around Chat," she rolled her eyes at his usual antics, "Alan there may be many who want this change and to experience the differences it will bring, but enough is enough. To have dragged those who were unwilling for it is too far. It needs to stop."

"I couldn't agree more Ladybug." said The Transgender, but from where? They all looked around. "Above you." They were rappelling down the building! The crowds were moving respectfully out of their way once they reached the ground.

Alan quickly moved away from the heroes. He did indeed love to be close to the action, but safety was always paramount.

"The akuma Hawkmoth gave to me is within my chains." they said indicating the chans on their hip representing a flag. "Easy to break, so you don't need to cataclysm them please."

Chat raised an eyebrow at todays 'enemy', "Why are you telling us this?"

"Many reasons. Mostly I've had enough. Enough people have been educated through the interview I did and plenty changed so hopefully the world will be a better place in a few months. Understanding and equality is what I strive to achieve."

"Well ok then..." Ladybug sounded unsure, it couldn't be this easy surely?

"Wait! Don't you need to cast your Lucky Charm? You've never done the Miraculous Healing Light without a charm before."

"Someone is obserrrvant."

"True, LUCKY CHARM!" she yelled, throwing her magical yo-yo up into the air. But to her bemusement (and The Transgender's amusement) what landed in her arms was a mirror.

The Transgender placed a hand on their flag-chan accessory, "I'll break it for you, but first a parting gift," they blew a kiss in the heroes direction, it was almost like an energy beam enveloping them both. "I never said I had to touch someone to change them." With that said they released the butterfly of their own accord and walked away.

 _No! I gotta purify before it vanishes!_ Ladybug shook off the stupor of whatever that the strange beam did, "No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug swung the yo-yo around to gain momentum and caught it, "Got ya!" Triumphant a button was pressed to release a now pure white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." A few seconds was all the heroes had to watch it disappear.

"L-ladybug?" a definitely feminine voice came from where Chat was and suddenly Ladybug realised that their voice was deeper than normal too.

"They couldn't have...?" Ladybug muttered before turning slowly to Chat Noir. An unmistakeably female Chat Noir.

There was of course things that were the same. Green luminescent eyes. Mask which covered the eyes, like Ladybug's did. And the trademark cat ears were still there. But then the changes.. Hair was still blonde and untameable but it now reached to the hips. Boots instead of being ankle height now reached the thighs in a fashionable manner that made Ladybug wish for a sketch book. But the most noticeable change was the neckline. The suit no longer went up to the collar bone. Instead it was what could only be a 'Queen Anne' style, it revealed a bit of cleavage but not in a bad way at all. Just in a 'confident it looks good' kind of way. The bell that Chat usually had at the top of a zip on the magical suit now resided on a chocker necklace. And lastly: was chat smaller?

While Ladybug was studying Chat, Chat had been studying Ladybug who was now male.

There was no changes at all to Ladybug's suit. It was the height, the hair and the face. Ladybug's hair now no longer needed to be in pigtails, it was nowhere near long enough any more. It barely skimmed the ears. There wasn't any words to describe how the face was different. It just was. Similar to the body was just somehow more masculine. Chest was flat (obviously) and the formfitting suit showed more muscle. But how there could be more was a mystery.

The heroes stepped closer and as one looked in the mirror. After enough time had passed Ladybug tried to 'cure' them, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the mirror was thrown up into the air, it turned into millions of little ladybugs which whizzed across the city healing... nothing. As The Transgender had foretold no one was harmed so there was nothing to heal.

"Bugaboo..."

"I'm sorry Chat."

"Don't worry about it bug, I'm sure it'll work out."

"Yeah but didn't you say it'll make your civilian life complicated?"

"I'm sure I can deal with it." Chat flashed a grin, "For now I'll be female, along with those pesky pronouns of she, her and hers." the feline winked at her worried partner trying to reassure; "You'll have to help me if I run into any difficulties."

"I can do that. My er pronouns will be he, him and his." Ladybug's optimism came to light. As did the earrings. Only minutes left before he detransformed. "I better go. Call me if you need me Chat."

Chat stared after her partner as he swung away. Deciding she had better face her dad she detransformed (once it was safe to do so) and called Nathalie.

* * *

Author Note #2:

PS: is there anyone you would like to get a genderblend?

PPS: I am a slow writer. Things do speed it up such as likes, follows and reviews. I am not one who does not post until I get a following, no! However these things do inspire me. Inspiration is food for a story. *Feed it* Haha. On that note, if you have any gender type things that have happened to you please mention them to me! I can only go on my own experiences and what I hear from others. Cis men, what happens to you guys? Trans people, how does the world view you? Help me to portray you guys right ;)


End file.
